


I Got You

by supernatural_jackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blindfolds, F/M, Fluff, Oral (female and male receiving), Panic Attack, Rough Sex, Slight Bondage, Slight Breath Play, Smut, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural_jackles/pseuds/supernatural_jackles
Summary: Can I request a dean x reader where they’re experienmental in the bedroom and the reader has to stop. Lots and Lots of fluff pretty please! it’s okay if you don’t want to do it.





	I Got You

Two weeks. Two long weeks Sam and Dean had been on a demon hunt a thousand miles away. Of course you were stuck at home due to a nasty cut from the previous hunt. You were captured and tortured by a demon for hours before Sam and Dean found you. By that time, you were cut up pretty badly and bruised in more than one place. You were mostly healed now, you still had a few bruise, but they were now fading into a yellow colour which was far from attractive, and your last deep cut was almost healed. Your face wasn’t swollen and beaten anymore, you looked more like you.

It didn’t make it any easier being away from both of them. Sure they called to check in with you, but it wasn’t the same as being with them. You were bored, you had no one to talk to, you had finished everything that needed done, including all of the boys laundry, changing their sheets. You had more beer and whiskey in the bunker than the liquor store, and not to mention, the fridge and freezer were stocked with so much food, you definitely wouldn’t run out any time soon. But now that everything was done, you were stuck in the bunker by yourself with Netflix as your only friend. You couldn’t even watch your tv shows because you and Dean watched them together. You were starting to go crazy, completely and utterly crazy.

You lay on your bed in the bunker, staring up at the ceiling for god knows how long. Your mind reeling over what your life has become. You were supposed to graduate from high school and go to Brown to study science to become a nurse, only that never happened. You dropped out of high school at seventeen when you came home to find your parents bloody bodies splattered on the floor. A witch, at least, that’s what John Winchester told you. He also told you she was now dead, but that didn’t bring your parents back.

After that, you fell off the wagon, and by fell, you meant hit rock bottom. You drank your life away, hooking up with anyone who would bat an eye at you. You were a complete mess, and you had absolutely no intentions of picking yourself up. You had no intentions of making it to twenty-one. Only you did, and you passed that thanks to the Winchester’s, again.

Sam had found you tied up in an old two story home outside of Pontiac Illinois. You were living with one of your bar hook ups when things suddenly turned violent. You never suspected anything. Even if he started out as the sweetest guy in the world, you knew all good things came to an end, rather rapidly for you. You were pretty beaten up, but you didn’t really care, you had nothing to care about. When he told you that a demon was possessing Greg, you couldn’t believe it at first. First witches and now demons? Sam took you back to his motel room and patched you up and told you about everything that went bump in the night. That’s when you met Dean.

Dean wasn’t the typical kind of guy you would have hooked up with. He was gorgeous, and wouldn’t dare look your way. He took you in, and invited you to come on the road with them. He assured you that you wouldn’t be hunting, you would just be safer with them than by yourself. In that time, you sobered up and stopped hooking up with douchebags who had no respect for you. The Winchester’s turned your life around, they gave you something to live for. Sure it wasn’t medical school, with a white picket fence, a husband with a 401k salary and 3 kids, but somehow, this was way better than that. You wouldn’t change it for the world.

You and Dean had been together for a year and a half now, and you were still going strong. You were taking your relationship slow, not in the sexual sense. You were being careful with your heart, as was he. You were both the same that way, not wanting to grow too attached to one another. Of course that had failed on your part, not that you’d ever admit it. Dean was your rock, he kept you grounded. He was the best person you had ever had in your life, Sam too. He challenged you in the best ways, he was always up for anything. Which was definitely fun when it came to the bedroom.

You were taken out of your deep thoughts when the door opened widely, a tall broad figure entered the room, flicking the light on. Dean. He had bags under his eyes, his green orbs weren’t as bright as they usually were. For the most part, he looked okay physically, but mentally, who really knew.

“Dean?” you whispered, making your way over to him. He quickly shut you up by placing his lips to yours in a rough needy kiss. His stubble brushed against your skin, tickling you slightly as his tongue explored every inch of your mouth. When he pulled away, you were about to say something until he put his finger up to your mouth. You knew exactly where this was going.

Dean stepped back for a moment before unbuttoning the flannel shirt you were wearing, which just happened to be his. He worked over the buttons slowly, revealing the black sports bra you were wearing below it. You couldn’t take your eyes off of him, even if his wouldn’t meet yours. You took a mental picture of the way his freckles looked at this angle and under this lighting. He pushed the fabric down your arms before his fingers made their way to the underside of your bra, pulling the material over your head, leaving your breasts exposed in front of him. Next, he hooked his fingers in the waistband of your panties, shoving them down your long smooth legs before picking you up and carrying you to the bed.

He lay you down on your back and left you be for a moment. He opened the closet door to where his ties were hanging and pulled out a few. He had tied you to the bed before, only your hands though. This time, he moved towards your legs first, tying you to each bedpost before moving to your hands. He tied them together, leaving you spread out and open for him on the bed, only he wasn’t done. The last tie in his hand went over your eyes, completely blindfolding you from everything. This you had never done, and you wouldn’t be lying if you said you were a little nervous about this.

Memories from the previous hunt came rushing back to the front of your mind. Being tied up and blindfolded was exactly what the demon did to you before he sunk that blade into your skin, torturing you for answers you didn’t have. You struggled slightly in the confinements, testing to see just how tightly you were bound to the bed. You took a couple of deep breaths, calming yourself, telling yourself that this was Dean. He wasn’t going to let anything bad happen to you; he would never let anything bad happen to you.

“You okay?” he questioned. The gruff sound of his concerned voice was enough to calm you.

“Yes.” you stated, hoping it was believable. Dean needed this; he needed you. You were going to give him what he needed, letting him be in control. You felt his weight dip off the bed, and the sound of him discarding his clothes could be heard faintly. His belt buckle hit the floor and seconds later, you felt his weight next to your head.

“Open that pretty little mouth and stick out that tongue,” he cooed and you obliged, your hands pulling against your restraints. You felt his hard, velvety cock heavy against your tongue. He started by gently rocking his hips, moving his cock across your tongue before he entered your mouth. You knew it was coming, but it still caught you off guard. The taste of precum was on your tongue as he pushed into your mouth more and more. He started off slow at first, giving you time to get used to the feeling before he began to fuck your mouth, the tip of his cock hitting the back of your throat. You tried to make it enjoyable for him, and so far it was working. You could hear the grunts coming from his mouth, and his heavy breathing. That was satisfying for you.

You felt him twitch on your tongue, you knew he was growing closer and closer. He pulled himself out of your mouth, allowing you to finally catch your breath. You felt a hot tear slip down the side of your eye. You were thankful that you had the blindfold on to hide that.

The bed moved as Dean positioned himself between your legs, his hot breath against your centre. His thick finger brushed amidst your folds, feeling just how wet you were. You bucked your hips, wanting more of his touch after being apart for so long.

“That feel good babygirl? You want more?” he teased, his finger ghosting over your clit.

“Yes, Dean.”

He sunk one of his fingers into your wet heat, drawing slow strokes against your sweet spot instantly. His thumb was rubbing your clit slowly. You needed more, desperately. You couldn’t move.

“Dean, please, more,” you begged.

“How bad do you want it, Y/N?” he toyed, you could practically hear the smirk on his lips.

“Bad, Dean. I need you to touch me more,” you pleaded.

He drew his finger out of you before pushing two back inside of you, his tongue replaced his thumb and furiously began sucking on your little bundle of nerves. His fingers worked expertly inside of you, drawing over your g-spot perfect. You were growing closer and closer, pulling tightly against the ties, wanting to feel Dean more than anything. You were breathing loudly, and you head flew back against the pillow, only to have Dean pull away.

“No no, not yet,” he said lowly.

You felt the tip of his cock at your entrance momentarily before he slammed into you, causing you to yelp out at the sudden movement. He continued to pound into you, hard, not giving you the chance to adjust to him. His grip was tight on your hips, you knew you’d have finger like bruises along your hips when you woke up tomorrow. Somehow, his touch felt stronger tonight, a slight sting coursed through your body. You wanted to move, but you felt so trapped; so helpless.

Images of being tied up by the demon flashed past your eyes. The searing pain and torture he inflicted on you was almost too much to bear. You felt the nasty cut on your ribs more, part of you thought that it ripped open once more. You couldn’t get into it, you couldn’t pretend to. You were just about to tell Dean to stop when he placed his hand at your throat, leaving it there for a moment as he continued to drive into you relentlessly. He applied a little bit of pressure to your throat, making it harder to breath. You trusted Dean, the two of you had done this before and you didn’t have any doubts that he would stop.

“Dean, stop,” you choked out. “Dean please, stop.”

His hand was off your throat instantly, he pulled out of you and quickly untied the blindfold before going to the ones at your hands. Your body was shaking, you were having trouble breathing, tears pooled in your eyes as he finished untying you from your restraints.

“Shh, It’s okay,” he pulled you onto his lap, holding you to his body tightly. “Everything’s okay, Y/N.” His grip only tightened when sobs racked your body, finally letting go of everything you had been holding back for the past fews weeks. You tried to brush off being captured and tortured like it was nothing, but really, it took a huge toll on you, your confidence as a hunter, and as a person. You weren’t supposed to be afraid of little things. You didn’t want to admit that you needed Dean, but here you were, a crying mess in his arms, clinging tightly to his body like you were going to fade away if you didn’t. You let him comfort you for the first time. Maybe it was about time that you let yourself love him completely.

You had finally got your breathing under control and loosened your grip on his naked body and looked up at him. Concern filled his breathtaking green eyes. You felt a little selfish. Dean obviously had a rough hunt and wanted some sort of release and you had to stop on account of your mind not being able to shut off.

“I’m sorry,” was all you could whisper out. Your fingers trailed along his bicep, distracting yourself.

“You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for,” he assured you, his calloused hands rubbing your back, trying to comfort you the best he could. “Are you okay?”

“I am now,” you told him.

“Did I hurt you? Was it too much or too rough?” he asked sincerely. “Was it something I did?”

“No, not you,” you reassured him, burying your face in the crook of his neck. “I just got overwhelmed by being tied up and blindfolded. I wasn’t here, I was back in that abandon factory being tortured and I just panicked.”

“Why didn’t you say something before?” he inquired. “We could have done this differently.”

“I just wanted to help you out. You came in and you looked like the hunt didn’t go well and I missed you. I thought I would have been able to get lost in you and being with you instead of going there.”

“We’ll I’m glad you stopped me,” he breathed out, placing a chaste kiss to you forehead. “The last thing I ever want to do is hurt you, Y/N.”

“I know that. I trust you,” you said before brushing your lips over his pulse.

“I’m sorry I was so rough,” his voice was low. “The hunt was bad. The demon convinced me that he had you captive and that he was torturing you to know end. I knew he was lying, but part of me, the slightest part of me believed him. He mimicked your screams, and told me how much of your blood was already spilt. All I could think about was how I was supposed to protect you, it was my responsibility to make sure you were okay. I guess I took what angry I had left in my system out on you, partly because I knew you were okay, partly because I needed it.”

“I’m sorry, Dean,” you placed your hand on his cheek, your thumb brushes over his stubble as he leans into your touch.

“It’s not your fault,” he states, “Yes, you’re my weak spot and things would be a hell of a lot easier if you weren’t, but I’m so fucking glad you are.”

Before you could refrain from speaking, before you could even think, they came out. “I love you.” It was quiet, almost silent, but you knew he heard you, you knew he would. Dean has the hearing of a bat, not to mention his ear is close to your mouth. You couldn’t take them back, not that you’d want to. But you knew your whole relationship would change because of it.

“Did you- did you just tell me that you loved me?” his voice was full of shock and disbelief. You were surprised at his reaction. You nodded your head, almost afraid of what he would say next. He took your hand from his face and placed it over his heart. You felt his heart race against your palm. When you looked up at him, his eyes were soft. “I love you, too. If you couldn’t tell.” You leaned up and pressed your lips to his, smiling into the kiss, still feeling his heartbeat against your hand. “Now, what do you say I make love to you?”


End file.
